


The wearing of the green

by azziria



Series: A second chance [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wearing of the green

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ in 2005 in response to a challenge request: Norrington in drag. So here he is, frock and all. This takes place after [A second chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3944521), which tells how James and Elizabeth finally came to be together. AU after COTBP.

The chest was old, and the contents musty, but the green silk was **just** the colour for James’s eyes.

“Try it on, James. I dare you!”

In the months since his marriage Admiral James Norrington had found many things to delight him about his wife, not least her vivacity and sense of mischief. However, years of doing his duty and behaving correctly had left him with a certain starchiness of character that he sometimes found hard to shed, despite the best efforts of his bride to see an unstiffening brought about.

“Elizabeth!... I couldn’t…”

“Yes you could! There’s no one to see except me… go on… please, James?”

She waltzed across the attic floor, flounces flying, and held the dress up against him.

“Look, it’s just your size, and the colour is **so** perfect for you…”

He found himself looking down at a pair of dancing brown eyes and a beseeching lower lip caught enchantingly between pearly white teeth, and was lost.

Getting into the dress was more complicated than he had thought. A man of the Admiral’s station rarely dresses or undresses his wife himself, and being an honourable and law-abiding gentleman his knowledge of doxies and their accoutrements was slight. However, Elizabeth’s deft fingers soon had him trussed and bound like a prize turkey, and eventually she declared herself done.

“Stand over there, and let me look at you!”

No man likes to be laughed at, even in fun, and the sight of his wife’s shaking shoulders and buttoned lip did nothing for the Admiral’s confidence.

“How do I look?”

A muffled snort. “Beautiful. Honestly.”

“Let me see… Elizabeth Norrington, stand away from that mirror…”

She stepped to one side and revealed the true depths of his debasement.

Actually, James thought, he didn’t look that bad. Not compared to some of the more dubious ‘ladies’ walking the streets of Port Royal, anyway. The dress **was** rather fine, and the colour **did** suit him… but all the same…

“I look like a low-class courtesan.”

His wife slipped her arms around him and looked up at him slyly.

“But a rather gorgeous one, my love.”

He felt her hands sliding down over his flanks, fingers ruckling his skirts until they met bare skin and began to slide up the back of his thighs. She looked up at him with mischievous eyes, the tip of her tongue peeping from between slightly parted lips, and gave a gasp of mock horror.

“Why, Madam, I do declare you’re not wearing any drawers…” 

Her hands moved higher, moulding to the curve of his buttocks, kneading and stroking, then moving round to cup and caress him. He found his breath coming a little shorter.

“Elizabeth… you shouldn’t…”

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Wicked, wicked eyes shining up at him, lips glistening where she had licked them, fingers playing havoc with his good sense…

Before he could say anything more she slid gracefully to her knees before him and pulled his skirts over her head.

“Elizabeth…”

He felt her tongue run a line of scalding wet heat up the tender skin of his inner thigh, and then…

* * * * *

On rainy Sunday afternoons the Admiral and Mrs Norrington are often seen to climb the stairs to the attic of their fine town house. What they find to interest them up there amongst all the forgotten heirlooms and discarded bric-a-brac the servants can’t say. But at least it keeps them out of mischief. 


End file.
